


Создатель

by Greenmusik, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2019; тексты до PG-13 [4]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: счастье — это когда у вас все дома





	Создатель

**Author's Note:**

  * For [She_is_Hale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/gifts).



> в комиксах у Клинта есть пёс Лаки, но в игре он появляется только на пару кадров в разговорах, а всё остальное время Клинт лишь видит его во сне.

— Знаешь, если бы ты сделал это специально, я бы ещё понял, — сказал Клинт, глядя мимо него. — Подколоть приятеля — самое то, чтобы помочь освоиться в новом мире. Да и кто бы не? Но ведь ты же не специально, да?  
  
Тони на миг переключил внимание и проследил, на что Клинт смотрит. Заставил себя не вздрагивать. У него самого никогда не было собаки. Пони — был, кошек пытался прикармливать, у матери были канарейки, но собаки… Нет, собак у Тони никогда не было, и поэтому ему было не понять, что именно испытывает Клинт, глядя на собачью подстилку в виде огромного куска пиццы — копию той, что Тони нашёл в фотоархиве. И на вечно полную кормушку рядом.  
  
— Постоянно хочу выбросить, но рука не поднимается. — Клинт вздохнул. — Кстати, как ты сделал так, что вода и корм всегда свежие?  
  
— Автоматическое обновление раз в шесть часов, — машинально ответил Тони и прикусил язык. Но сказанного не воротишь.  
  
Клинт придвинулся совсем вплотную, внимательно глядя за бегущими по экрану цифрами.  
  
— Убрать? — предложил Тони, понимая, что предлагать добыть из тумана, а точнее — сотворить из небытия, будет уже слишком.  
  
— Не надо. Я… Привык, наверное. Пусть останется. Мало ли, вдруг тут всё же появится собака.  
  
Тони пожал плечами. Супергеройская база была расшифрована едва ли на десятую часть. Кто знает, вдруг и впрямь…  
  
Неделю спустя по дороге между пультом и сырным шкафом Тони обернулся на играющего с Лаки Клинта и прикрыл глаза, стирая из памяти недавний разговор.


End file.
